Blood or Grace (Discontinued)
by Nightshade67
Summary: A Shadowhunter and Supernatural crossover story dealing with the two different types of Nephilim
1. Chapter 1

Sam had found a case in Manhattan, New York about a banshee. People were reportedly found dead with blood coming out of their ears and when the bodies were examined by the forensic Pathologist, the victims brains were gone. At first read through, Sam thought Wraith but when he read the newspaper article again, he realized that the brains were actually missing from the victims heads instead of looking burnt. He quickly went and told his brother about the case and in turn both brothers went to go tell their angelic bunker mates.

Dean went to tell Castiel, the fallen angel who rebelled against Heaven just for the Winchester brothers. Castiel had short jet black hair and ocean blue eyes. The angel always seem to wear a khaki trench coat over a black suit with a white button down and his backwards blue tie.

While Sam went to go speak with Reese, the Nephilim who is the daughter of Gabriel. She looked like her father, with her dirty blonde hair and whiskey colored eyes. Unlike Castiel, Reese wore a dark green denim jacket that belonged to her dad, over a black button down shirt and black jeans. Although, the Winchesters didn't like Gabriel, they had agreed to protect the child since Gabriel sacrificed himself to stop the war in Heaven only to be killed by his brother Lucifer.

After the angelic beings in the bunker were told of the case, the four of them piled into Dean's beloved 1967 Black Chevy Impala. Dean and Sam up front while Castiel and Reese sat in the back seat. Unfortunately for the angelic beings, the drive to Manhattan would take about a day. So, Dean began to play whatever cassette was in the radio and began to drive on the open road towards Manhattan to deal with the Banshee.

 **Jace POV**

"Magnus! Stop ogling Alec's ass and place a magic perimeter around the area!" I exclaimed.

Those two have absolutely no control over themselves when they're together which is very aggravating when you're on a job. I would ask Clary but she just put runes on all of us (minus Magnus) and a magical perimeter rune would tire her out but we need her at full strength in case of an emergency.

"Ok, ok," Magnus lifted his line of sight away from Alec's ass as he walked forward.

"I'm doing it. You're all lucky I'm dating Alec because I would never put up with a jackass like you," Magnus murmured, closing his eyes he chanted quietly under his breath for a couple seconds and poof! Magic perimeter done.

No monsters can get in or out.

"Jace!"

"Magnus!"

Alec and Clary both exclaimed before whacking their significant others upside the head. Clary continued to chastise Jace who had to comply to her demands because Clary's a rather feisty little ginger.

"Do you hear that?" We all turned to around.

"Yeah, sounds like a group of teens, maybe some young adults."

"What would people be doing here?!" A pretty confused girl, it sounded like, reply echoed throughout the room. I grabbed my sword as did Clary while the rest of the gang readied their respective weapons.

"It's silent now, brace yourselves." We all turned heads to the door of the warehouse. We were in the dead center of the warehouse to set up the perimeter so whoever was in here currently either followed us or are extremely stupid.

* _creak_ *

The door slowly opened to reveal a group of 4 people, weapons in hand.

"What's with monsters and warehouses? Seriously, why don't they ever hide somewhere nice?" Reese asked aloud.

"Well, warehouses are usually abandoned so it would mean that no one would bother them while they did their business" Castiel answered.

"It's gone quiet" Dean said quietly.

"Maybe their voices have but not their thoughts. Its all so loud. They're in the center of the warehouse and are wondering how we got in here" Reese tells the Winchester brothers and Castiel.

The brothers held on tighter to their guns as they moved forward, heading towards the center of the warehouse and came across the group young adults standing there. Noticing their weapons, Sam and Dean raised their own.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. Its dangerous for you to be here" Dean tells the group of people.

Castiel flicked his wrist which caused his angel blade to slide out of his sleeve of his trench coat where he always kept it. Reese, noticing that everyone had their weapons out had backed away slowly. Being a Nephilim made her powerful but being a Nephilim whose father was an archangel made her even powerful than normal angels. She didn't want to accidentally kill anyone but was ready to heal anyone if need be.

"Who are you people?" Dean asked the group of young adults.

"What do mean who are we? Who in Raziel's name are you?!" Izzy saunters forward in her "I'm sexy but I'll kill you walk", holding her whip out in an intimidating manner before continuing, "you should not be here!" She mumbles, narrowing her eyes. I watch Simon step farther back, holding an arrow tightly in his hand. Alec did the same.

Oh, formation Castle.

Clary and I step in our respective positions behind Izzy but to the sides a bit. A triangle almost until Magnus takes his place diagonal of Clary and I, making a diamond.

Two archers in the back, healer/ultra defense behind warriors but in front of archers to heal defenses but be defensive at the same time. And of course, Clary vouched for Izzy to be in front of our formation because she is apparently very good at seducing our enemies. Simon, Alec and I were not happy with such knowledge but we gotta do what we gotta do.

"Is that an Angel?" Clary inquires in fascination. I look over at her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"His eyes are so-"

"Dreamy, dreamy is the word for those marvelous eyes," Magnus cuts her off with the most awestruck tone of voice.

"Excuse you?!" Alec exclaims.

"Sorry, Darling. Your eyes will forever hold mine for they are so marvelous but damn!" Magnus can only smile at the end of his sentence. He knew he was making his boyfriend jealous.

Reese walked forward till she was standing beside Castiel when she noticed the other group had moved into formation. She didn't want to hurt anyone but if someone was going to threaten her family, she wasn't just going to stand around. Castiel narrowed his eyes and tilted his head at the compliment then the argument.

"Hey! Don't look at him, look at us" Dean snapped when Castiel was complimented.

Sam just rolled his eyes. Why couldn't his brother just ask their angel friend out already.

"Yes, I am an angel…what do you know of Raziel?" Castiel inquired.

Reese kept her focus on the brunette in front, if she knew about Raziel then she must know of the things that go bump in the night like the Winchesters did.

She tilted her head a little, "What's a Shadowhunter?" she asks curiously, having heard their thoughts.

"Raziel? Oh please, he's a pain in my ass!" I snorted, I could feel Clary's glare before I even looked at her. I met her eyes and the words were so easily portrayed, shut up.

"Ignore him, I am Isabel and this is Clary," Clary nodded and stood next to Izzy.

"Raziel is one of the most important angels to shadowhunters. Now, to answer your other question you must answer ours. Who are you?" Clary reasoned. She was one of our most diplomatic people in our group.

I was not the best person is these situations since I'm apparently a jackass so I'm not allowed to talk. Clary will punish me if do. And not that kinky kind of punishment I mean actual punishment. Whether it's making me train for eight hours straight with five minute breaks every hour and a half or no training for a week. They both suck.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, having their famous silent conversation just by looking into each other's eyes. When they came to their decision they looked to Castiel, if their angelic friend didn't trust the group before them then they wouldn't answer any questions. Castiel stared down the group of young adults in front of the Winchesters before looking at Dean, his eyes portraying his consent.

"I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam" Dean answered, looking back at the red head.

Reese remained next to Castiel but was now holding a lollipop between her forefinger and thumb. She was much like her father in the sense that she also had his undeniable taste for sweets and was able to conjure whatever sweet she wanted. Actually, its where she got her name from. Her father loved sweets so much that he named her after one. Reese stuck her lollipop in her mouth as she examined Clary, Izzy and company.

"Its cute that you think your Warlock is your ultra defense against us." Reese spoke before looking down when Dean glared at her.

She was still trying to get used to her abilities so she would accidentally read people's minds without their consent.

Clary's mouth opened ever so slightly before she recomposed herself to a more regal and serious composure.

"Our warlock is not a person you must know currently. We are here on," Clary met Izzy's eyes with the slightest nod," business. You would be here on what measures exactly?"

I could see Clary and Izzy relax. So these people don't seem like formidable opponents or we can escape easily if we need to.

The Winchesters didn't get a chance to respond because the lights in the warehouse began to flicker madly.

"Winchesters" a voice said from behind.

Sam and Dean spun around, guns up and aimed at the new comer. All they had to do was breathe in and they could immediately tell that the new visitor was demon judging by the smell of sulfur.

"Some random demon" Dean said.

"I'm here for the abomination" the demon hissed, glaring at Reese.

Reese who was still looking down, flinched at the word. She knew Nephilims weren't allowed to exist because they were forbidden.

"You shouldn't have come alone then. We won't let you take her" Dean said, moving closer towards the demon and standing in front of Reese.

"I didn't come alone" the demon says before more joined him.

Sam moved to stand next to his brother, gun still raised while Castiel moved in front of Reese in a guarding manner. Although the Winchesters didn't like Gabriel, his daughter was now apart of their family and no body messes with their family.

"You can't have Reese!" Castiel said.

"Feathers" the demon acknowledge the fallen angel.

Everything was silent as the demons and hunters/angel stared each other down, waiting for someone to make the first move. No body had to wait long as a demon proceeded forward heading towards Reese when Dean shot it. The fight broke out, demons fighting the hunters and angel friend while the Winchesters tried to protect Reese.

Reese walked backwards from the fight, not wanting to get caught up in it and accidentally hurt anyone when she accidentally bumped into someone. Gasping quietly, she turned around to look up a blonde boy who had been standing across from Clary in their formation. She was quick to back away from him when he looked down at her.

"Wait here, kiddo." I spoke as gently as I could. This kid looked pretty scared and there was no need to scare her more. I swung my angelic sword in front of me, arching straight through the demons torso, killing it on the spot.

"Why do these*swing*demons*jab*want you?" I managed to grunt out as I stabbed the oncoming demons.

"I'm a Nephilim," The girl spoke quietly, almost ashamed. "I'm not supposed to be here." My surprise didn't last very long for these demons were extremely weak but there was an absurd amount of them.

"Don't worry, Reese. It'll be just fine," Magnus spoke ever so calmly like he does. "I've heard of you and the Winchesters from fellow warlocks at parties." Magnus held his arms out I could see the slightest tint of purple surround him and Reese.

"Jace, get your butt over here!" Clary yelled from the other side of the room. I nodded my head before rushing to my Angel's side.

"Well, when you stick with the Winchesters….everyone seems to know who you are. They've gone through so much together and will search the ends of the Earth if someone they care about goes missing" Reese tells Magnus.

She remained next to the warlock as she watched the fight go on….all because of her. She knew that Heaven and Hell were both after her since she was forbidden and so are other supernatural creatures because who wouldn't want a Nephilim on their side.

"I don't get why you risk your lives to protect the abomination" a demon spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It's not like her father would have been able to raise her if he was still alive. Gabriel couldn't even stand his family fighting and fled." another demon spoke.

Reese disappeared from Magnus' side at that, "Threaten my family, fine. But don't you dare talk about my father like that" she says.

Her eyes turned golden and on the wall behind her, a shadow of her wings unfolding and spreading out could be seen to the human eye. She held out her hands and the ground began to shake wildly. At her power demonstration, the demons fled but one who was about to attack Castiel. Reese was quick to teleport beside the angel and held his hand. Castiel's neck turned a slight gold and his eyes became his blueish-whiteish color when he used his grace before it turned gold to match the eyes of the Nephilim beside him.

Just as the demon's hand came down to strike the angel, Castiel grabbed its wrist. Staring at the demon, its wrist soon burst into flames and it wasn't long before the demon was turned to ash. With the threat neutralized, Reese had let go of Castiel's hand and her eyes returned to her normal color. She looked around at everyone before everything became dark and she collapsed. Luckily, Castiel was able to catch her.

"That was so cool!" Simon jumped over the remains of demons to rush over to Castiel. "You're an angel! Izzy, is he like one of our great great great grandads or something?" Simon inquired, his whole face lit with this so called Geekyness. That's was Clary said at least.

Izzy sighed, her whip cooking around her wrist as she walked to stand behind Clary. "No, Simon. Remember it was Gabriel and Raziel that created us, not this angel."

I was rather more focused on the child, Reese apparently, whom had passed out. I grabbed my stele from my jeans pocket as I walked towards her. I kneeled down to press said stele to her arm but I felt a sudden yank on the back of my shirt and I was at least three feet away from the kid.

Dean's older brother instincts kicked in when he saw one of the Shadowhunters were making his way towards Reese. He grabbed the back of Jace's shirt and yanked him away from the young girl.

"Don't touch her, you stay away from her" Dean growled out.

Castiel moved one of his arms out from under Reese and placed two fingers against her forehead. He looked down at her as she began to wake up.

"Uncle Cas? W-where are we?" Reese asked.

"We were on a case, do you remember?" Castiel answered then asked his own question.

Reese sat up and looked around at the warehouse and then the other people. She then looked over at Dean who was still holding onto Jace and Sam who was trying to calm his brother down.

"Yes, I remember" She answers.

Castiel helped the young Nephilim get up and when Dean saw that she was okay, he let go of Jace and made his way over to her. Reese stood still while Dean looked her over.

"What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed, rubbing the back of my neck where I had been yanked from. "She's a Nephilim, she needs a rune to hea-" I shut myself up when I saw her eyes open. She was fine, just fine.

"Clary! Can you draw another strength rune for me?" I yelled over the group of people who have seem to have decided that they're better than me.

"Of course, Jace!" Clary smiled, rolling her eyes ever so slightly. "Don't you think it's bit overkill?" She whispered when she came to my side as she sheathed her sword and pulled out her stele.

I looked over at her with the most serious face I could muster at the moment and gave the most curtest of nods to her. Clary chuckled but proceeded to draw the tune onto my skin. The tracing of the cool metal always burned when she did it. Every single goddamn time, she's got me wrapped around her little finger.

I smirked when I saw the Winchesters watch in awe at the symbol of my arm. A shudder ran through spine and sudden rush of relaxation and calmness courses through me. The chill rune as Clary likes to call it. It's one of the new runes she's invented in the past year. She loves to put it on me at random times to annoy me.

I sighed in defeat, there was no way that I would win against that fiery lil' ginger.

Dean looked back at Reese, after watching Jace get a symbol on his arm.

"Reese, I want you to stay here with these people while we hunt down the banshee" he tells her.

"What?! You can't leave me here with these people! It be best if I went with…" Reese trailed off when Dean glared at her.

"I'm going to go look at that wall" she said quietly before walking away from Dean.

Dean shook his head before making his way to Clary and Izzy.

"I want you guys to look after Reese while we're gone. Heaven, Hell and everything in between is looking for her. Do not take your eyes off of her though, she'll try to leave the first chance she gets. Do you understand?" Dean asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary POV**

"Why did we agree to this?" I heard Alec mumble, I rolled my eyes. That boy was practically clueless about everything. He and Magnus has two boys but both were both rather young compared to Reese but Alec did used to have a little brother, he should know how to act around a kid.

"Sugar, honey, sweetness, lovely, dearest, Alexander Darling, chill out!" Magnus made the chill symbol with his hands and it took my utmost effort not to laugh at the two of them. I heard Reese sigh and I looked over at her to see her reaching for one of the demon slaying swords.

"Let's not touch that ok. Izzy and I will show you your room and then we can go out and get you some more clothes, sound good?" I asked, guiding her away from the pointy objects. I gave a look at Izzy and she nodded in agreement. This child will not be hanging out with boys if said predicament is avoidable.

Reese followed Clary and Izzy as they led her to the room she would be staying in till the Winchesters and Castiel returned. She was then left with Izzy as Clary had something else to do. However, she was saved when she heard the sound of wings fluttering and a familiar voice spoke.

"What new place is this Reese? I thought you were staying in a bunker underground" the new voice said.

"Uncle Balthy!" Reese exclaimed, disappearing from the side of Izzy to the newcomer.

"Did those two knuckleheads leave you with these people?" Balthazar asked his niece.

"Yes, they left me here while they dealt with the case but I don't want to be here" Reese tells the angel.

"Good thing your uncle Balthazar is here. Now come, lets go have some fun" the angel said.

Reese saw Simon run towards her and Balthazar and reached out to grab her but he came up empty handed as Reese and Balthazar disappeared out of the Institute.

This is in Third POV now

Simon races through the halls of the institute, he had put on a stamina and a speed rune after the, uh, incident with Reese. He had to find someone who could help him. Clary or Izzy maybe! No, not those two. They would get very mad at Simon if they figured out he didn't have any working runes on.

Jace!

Even if the two weren't really on a friendly basis they would have a mutual understanding. They each know that the girls would be pissed off, even that is an understatement of their fury.

Simon went up the elevator and ran to Jace's room, knocking on the door repeatedly. It was when he heard something fall with a loud thump and a rather loud," shit!" Was heard so Simon stopped his knocking.

"What do you wa-! Er, hi Simon!" Clary answered the door looking rather disheveled, hair tangled, lipstick smeared slightly and shirt sleeve slipping off her shoulder.

Simon cleared his throat as he tried to make it as less awkward as possible.

"What do you need, Simon?" Jace grumbled, his head poking out behind Clary. He was a good foot taller than Simon and almost one and half feet taller than Clary so really his whole upper naked chest was visible. Simon averted my eyes from the unwelcome sight.

"Jace, uh, put on shirt. I need to talk to you for a sec," Simon mumbled, this had to be the most awkward encounter he'd had with the two of them.

"Agh, fine." Jace grabbed a shirt and pressed a kiss to Clary's forehead before walking out of the room.

"What on earth do you need at this very moment?" Jace growled, he seemed rather angry and Simon really did not want to have Jace release his anger out, especially when he caused it.

"Reese left, she got away from Izzy after Clary left to come see you and Reese made a run for it." Simon gulped as Jace glared down at me.

"And why didn't you go after her?" Jace towered over Simon, he gulped. Why did Jace have to be so tall?!

"I did, my rune however had run out and yeah." Simon blurted our but Jace covered his mouth, mimicking the shh gesture.

"Clary! I'll be back, Simon needs help with training!" Jace yelled through the closed door.

"But what about what I needed help with?!" The two boys could hear the rather frustrated reply from behind the door.

Simon glanced at Jace, who looked slightly flushed, smirk in the most cocky way.

"Take care of it yourself, Angel!" Jace snickered, grabbing Simon's arm and hauling him down the hall. Jace's bedroom door slammed against wall as it opened.

"Jace!" Clary sounded rather angry and flustered at Jace's last comment. He only snickered before running even faster through the hallway to the elevator.

Reese was at a bar somewhere in Brooklyn with Balthazar. She was glad to get away from the Shadowhunters and Warlock. They treated her like a child! Granted she was technically but she aged rapidly into a teenager so treating her like she was a small child who didn't know anything made her angry.

"Thanks Balthazar for taking me out" she said, smiling up at the angel.

Balthazar only held up his glass and Reese raised her own. Oh yeah, Reese liked Balthazar because he didn't treat her like a newborn child granted she probably shouldn't be drinking but she's a Nephilim, not like she could get drunk right?

Reese had downed another glass of whiskey when somebody placed their hand on her shoulder. She looked to Balthazar who had suddenly vanished before turning in her chair.

"Oh, Jace! Simon! Hi" she greeted the Shadowhunters before giggling, she was slightly intoxicated.

"We're leaving," Simon announced grabbing Reese by her arm, guiding her out of the chair and to the door.

"But I don't want to!" Reese whined, pulling against Simon but stumbled and grabbed onto Jace's arm instead.

"Hey, why don't we go on my motorcycle?" Jace leaned over and raised his eyebrows at Simon, _I got this_ , Jace mouthed. Simon nodded and turned on his heels before rushing out of the place. Simon didn't like bars and never will like bars with his last encounter with intoxicating drinks.

"My motorcycle even flys," Jace throws that out ever so sparingly, as though it weren't a big deal whatsoever.

Reese looked up at Jace in awe.

"You have a flying motorcycle?! That's so cool! But I mean...I can fly myself. Although, a flying motorcycle does sound pretty awesome to ride." Reese said to him.

She tapped her chin, "Ok, I'll go with you but I've never been on a motorcycle before" she tells Jace.

"That's just fine, let's get outta this nasty place." Jace grabbed Reese's shoulders and guided her out of the muggy bar. Jace glared at the drunken stares they got, whether from humans or downworlders, they were eyeing Reese like well, a Reeses!

Jace wrinkled his nose in disgust, it smelled like alcohol and vomit. Jace couldn't believe he used to come here.

"The motorcycle is on the roof so I'm gonna jump ya up there. Try not to throw up ok?" He cringed slightly. That was a rather poor choice of words. Reese nodded her head, gripping onto his shirt sleeve to steady herself. Jace wrapped his arm around her shoulders before jumping up onto the roof.

Reese blinked twice before gasping in awe.

"You're *hic* a Nephilim?!" Jace nodded his head, a flash of light illuminated from his bicep before disappearing. Reese looked over in her drunken state," what's that?" She inquired, she had leaned over too far and had started to fall but Jace caught her.

"It's a rune but you need to get home, I'll explain it to you on the way." Jace left no room for reason, picked Reese up and plopping her down on the motorcycle before taking his seat behind her.

"Oh! Am I driving?" Reese inquired excitedly, her words slurred together.

"Ha, no. I'm driving but I'm pretty sure you'd fall off if you sit behind me so you're sitting in fro-hands off the bars!" Jace scolded, grabbing the handlebars and startling Reese.

Jace revved the engine, scaring Reese with the sudden noise, causing her to shrink back into Jace's chest before realizing what she was doing. Leaning forward extremely flustered, Reese looked around them. Taking in the beautiful night sky illuminated by the few stars seen in the deep, navy blue sky.

"Wow," Reese mumbled, clearly in awe. Jace chuckled, leaning back so the motorcycle went farther up into the air.

"So what were you doing at that dump?" Jace inquired, no longer leaning but rather sitting comfortably, as though he wasn't flying in the air on a motorcycle.

"Balthazar stopped by for a visit, he's an angel and he likes to drink" Reese started to explain, the fresh air helping in sobering her up.

"He doesn't treat me like a small child like the Winchesters, you and your friends do. So he takes me with him to whatever bar he feels like visiting." she finished her explanation.

She walked behind Jace when they got back to the Institute. Walking inside after the tall blonde, she noticed that the Winchesters had returned. Sam had beckoned her over and she walked over to the younger Winchester.

"Heard you went on a little adventure. C'mon, lets get you to bed" Sam tells her.

Reese moved behind Sam and jumped on his back. Sam caught her and hooked his arms under her legs while she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. Reese sighed and leaned her head on the Winchester's shoulder, eyes drooping.

"Were you out drinking? I smelled whiskey" Dean asked as he came up to his brother.

Reese smiled embarrassedly and tiredly.

"Uncle Balthazar?" Dean asked again.

Reese nodded sleepily.

"Can someone please lead me to her room? This adventurous Nephilim needs to get some sleep" Sam asked.

Izzy nodded her head and lead the young Winchester to Reese's room.

"Sammy, where's Cas?" Reese asked tiredly.

"He went to Heaven to see if the angels knew of your whereabouts" the taller Winchester answered.

When they got to Reese's room, Sam nodded his thanks to Izzy before walking through the doorway. He sat the young girl on her bed before catching his duffel bag that Dean had tossed at him. Sam had unzipped the bag and was digging through it before pulling out a set of headphones. He gently put them on Reese's head before pushing her lightly to signal for her to lay down. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Reese had drifted off to sleep. Sam dug through his duffel bag again and pulled out his own headphones before getting into the bed next to Reese and laid down next to her, pulling her close to wrap his arms around her smaller frame protectively.

Dean who had followed his younger brother into Reese's room had set his duffel bag on the ground to use as a pillow and fell asleep on the floor. He didn't want to bother these people for a new room and didn't want to be far from his baby brother anyways. He also didn't want to be a room or a few away in case something broke in to take Reese away. Soon all to be heard where the steady breathing of the three residents in one room.

A few hours later, Reese woke up. Since she was also half archangel, she never slept through the night. She carefully moved out of Sam's arms, got off the bed, cautiously stepped over Dean and left the room. However, she kept her headphones on since they were noise cancelling and was told to never take them off until eight in the morning. Reese made her way through the Institute, back to the room where she saw the weapons. Knowing that most people were asleep at this time, she knew that nobody was going to stop her from taking a closer look at the weapons, or at least its what she hoped.

Reese picked up one of the glowing swords she remembered Jace had when they met in the warehouse. She ran her fingers over the blade, admiring its glow before putting it back down to look at the others. The bow, caught her attention and she picked it up.

"What're you doing up?" Jace asked, annoyed that he didn't get a response. Reese looked over her shoulder and hid a small smirk when she saw Jace's mouth moving, couldn't he tell that she couldn't hear him?

Reese huffed, now rather irritated with him following her, continuing her walk down the weapons rooms. It wasn't big but the walls towered over her, the swords practically glowering at anyone who dared to look upon their shininess.

"I'm a highly trained shadowhunter who can live off of runes for days yet you have zero. But you're a Nephilim?" Jace's footsteps echoed throughout the room. She could feel the vibrations in the air.

"Hello? Can you hear me!?" Jace tapped her shoulder and she turned around in response.

Reese slipped off her headphones, Sam did tell her that if someone was talking to her, she could take off the headphones.

"Were you trying to talk to me Jace? Sorry, I was wearing these noise cancelling headphones so could you please repeat what you were saying" she said.

"I was asking why you were up so late!" Jace huffed, apparently rather exasperated.

"Well, since I'm half archangel…I don't sleep much." Reese explained.

"Why are you up so late?" She asked in return.

"Well Clary got mad at me and locked me out of my own room so I put on an energy rune so I can stay awake till she lets me in," Jace spoke as though this were a normal occurrence, like a full moon in every month.

Reese giggled at that, with what she had seen and heard about of Clary, she could imagine Clary doing that.

"What are runes and why do you have them?" Reese asked curiously.

"Runes are a type of magical transcript Nephilim write to get special abilities, enhance their abilities or to create things. When Nephilim are born, they get five runes that last for life that will protect them from demons and downworlders from possessing them," Jace grabbed a dagger from the wall and tossed it from hand to hand with ease. "And a rune to give them the sight in case there are spells surrounding an area to turn the blind eyes of mortals." He explains.

"Why do you ask? You should know about shadowhunters, I mean you're a Nephilim," Jace inquired.

Reese pulled out of her necklace out from under her shirt, "This protects me from possession of demons"she said, showing Jace the charm on the chain of the necklace.

"Also, I don't know a thing about Shadowhunters. Yes I'm a Nephilim but I was born with my powers. And with an archangel for a father my powers far exceeds one of an angel or another Nephilim" Reese tells him.

Jace's eyes widened at the word Archangel. Most Nephilim were born because of their ancestors being angels not the children of angels. That's insane!

"What angel was your parent?" Jace inquired, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. He's a mysterious young adult that does not convey his emotions unless his girlfriend is there. Simple.

"Archangel and his name was Gabriel. The youngest of three and a trickster" Reese tells him.

"He's the one who made the platypus!" Jace exclaimed, throwing the knife at the wall. Reese's eyes followed the knife into the wall, she gulped and turned back to Jace. Shifting on her heels.

"That is so cool, I need to tell Simon so he can geek out for the next day or two!" Jace grabbed her shoulders, startling Reese which made her extremely flustered.

"Swear you're not messing with me right? I've met angels before but they're not exactly the most personable godly beings so seeing you here is more or less jaw dropping," Jace let his hands drop from her shoulders, realizing that he was crossing the small little line. They still didn't know each other that well and getting that close and personal with a 14 year old is rather awkward.

"I'm not messing with you. My father really is Gabriel the Archangel. He put himself into Casa Erotica, had a one night stand with the girl, accidentally got her pregnant, left and ended up being killed by his brother. I was born and it killed my mother. So no, I'm not messing with you I swear" Reese tells him.

Jace wrinkled his nose at the word Casa Erotica, what the hell is that, Jace wondered.

"You should be in bed and you should be training if you're up this late!" Izzy's voice was heard clearly throughout the room, clear and demanding. Jace stood straight up, turning to face Izzy with the most arrogant smirk.

"Sorry sis, Clary locked me out of my room so this isn't voluntary!"

"And why did she lock you out exactly?" Izzy questioned, the slightest tint of irritation could be heard in her tone.

"I may have told her to take care of somethings," Jace glances behind them to see the eavesdropping teen. "By herself," Jace finished, clearly pleased with himself. Reese wanted to ask but when she saw Izzy walk up to Jace and smack his shoulder she decided it wasn't that important.

"You know what? You can go and train with Simon who's being a pain in my ass too," Jace cocked an eyebrow at Izzy, inserting the slightest bit of double meaning and Izzy smacked him again.

"Get out of here before you taint this innocent child's soul!" Izzy exclaimed exasperatedly. Reese didn't quite understand how Jace could taint her soul but Jace walked out chuckling.

"Sorry about him. He's an ass so don't pay attention to what he says. Anyways, why are you up so late? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Izzy questioned.

"No, I'm half archangel so I don't sleep much. I'm waiting for Castiel to return now." Reese explained.

"Well, why don't I wait up with you?" Izzy proposed.

"No thanks, I'll be ok. Maybe you should go relax now that you don't have to worry about your boyfriend" Reese tells her.

"Well, if you're sure" Izzy said.

When Reese nodded her head, Izzy left and went to her room. Reese walked through the halls in the same direction Jace had gone and was about to put her headphones back on when a sound of wings stopped her. She turned around and came face to face with Castiel.

"Hello Reese" Castiel said.

"Hi Cas, I was waiting for you." Reese tells him.

"I see, are you ready to practice?" Castiel inquired.

"Yes Castiel" Reese said.

Castiel flicked his wrist, causing his angel blade to slide out of his sleeve and into his hand. Reese conjured up her own and wrapped her fingers around the hilt. When she was ready, Castiel began to attack Reese as the Nephilim began to try to anticipate his attacks to block them. Unfortunately, she didn't anticipate one of his attacks and ended up with Castiel's blade in her chest.

The sound of gasps drew Reese's attention away from the blade embedded in her chest to the newcomers.


	3. Fluffshot 1

Reese couldn't sleep, not since Lucifer returned. She lied in the bed in the room she was given, staring up at the blank ceiling. There came a knock at the door before it was opened slowly. A familiar face peeked in. It was Reese's cousin, Jack Kline.

"Reese? Are you awake?" He whispered into the dark room.

"Yeah, I am. Can't sleep. You?" She asks him.

Jack walked into the room, closing the door behind him, leaving him and Reese in pure darkness. His eyes glowed golden-yellow so he could see and made his way over to her bed.

Reese scooted over so he could lay beside her. He laid beside her, laying on his side so he could see her.

"Why can't you sleep?" He asked curiously.

"Because, Lucifer is here and when I close my eyes I can only see him killing my father. I don't blame you for his actions, you're not like him. It's just, some nights it's hard to sleep" she tells him.

Jack nodded his head in understanding, "I'm sorry our fathers didn't get along" he told her.

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, as if they were cuddling. Then he expanded his wings and created a little area for just the two of them, his wings also shielding Reese.

"I will always be here for you. You're my family, and I love you. I promise that we won't become like our fathers" Jack says.

Reese was admiring Jack's wings which were red, pure of any darkness in contrast to Lucifer's dark red ones which used to be red until he turned against his family and fell. She looked her cousin in the eye, which were a pretty shade of brown.

"I love you too Jack. And I promise to be here for you as well" she tells him.

"Let's get some sleep now. Before there's a case that might come up" he said.

Reese nodded her head. She cuddled into his chest, closing her eyes and felt warmth pass through her as Jack's wings kept out the cold.

Jack held her a bit tighter, in a protective manner. He watched her fall asleep before closing his own eyes and joining her in the dream realm. He promised himself that no matter what happened, he would always be there for Reese and protect her if needed.


	4. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Thank you to everyone who has read this story and enjoyed reading it. Unfortunately, this story was co-wrote and the friend that I had written this with is no longer my friend. So, Blood or Grace has been discontinued.

However, because I happen to still get notifications about people liking this story every now and then...I have decided to do a rewrite for this story. I'll just need some time to rewatch Shadowhunters and delve into the books. Although, to save time...I may just rewatch Shadowhunters before beginning the rewrite.

Anyways, thank you to everyone who supported this story.

~Author.


End file.
